


Drowning in Words so Sweet

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I'm just here for a good time, Immortal Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, POV Isabelle Lightwood, POV Outsider, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, soft vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: The two of them kiss for a long moment, swaying side to side before they gently pull back, just gazing into each other’s eyes. Izzy’s eyes sting and from her peripheral, she sees Clary swipe at her own hastily.Alec, the giant softie, just says things like that like it’s normal to wear hearts on sleeves. She’s seen him do it a dozen times and it never fails to make her emotional. There was a time she thought she’d lost him. She’d thought that he’d finally turned to stone, lost and bitter and uncaring.It’s times like these that she’s eternally grateful for Magnus.Izzy witnesses Magnus and Alec in the morning.





	Drowning in Words so Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt by tonjefe: “You don’t see me.”

Isabelle sits up, blinking blearily at the clock on the bedside. She sees that it’s just past ten in the morning and groans a little. They hadn’t went to bed until almost five and Izzy vastly prefers to sleep in until noon on her off days.

But she’s up now, has the annoying knack for being unable to go back to bed once she’s awake, so she reaches for her phone on the far side of the bed, swiping across the screen.

She settles back down into the bed, going through her notifications and wasting a little time scrolling through various social media apps-- shadowhunters know far more about mundane culture than they like to admit and she likes a few tweets from her favorite celebrities and Clary before she hears a noise outside.

Seeing that forty five minutes have passed, she figures someone else is up now and climbs out of bed, wondering who it could be.

She opens the door and sees Clary, her red hair glinting in the sun shining through the french doors. She pads out of the guest room over to the couch where she plops down unceremoniously and throws an arm over her friend’s shoulders.

“Morning,” she says, leaning into Clary, smelling the fruity shampoo she must have used just a little bit ago, her hair still wet from her shower.

Clary settles against Izzy, smiles over at her. “Morning,” she chirps, sipping at a mug.

The two of them sit there for a few minutes, enjoying the stillness of morning. Now that Alec lives with Magnus, everyone is occasionally invited to their loft to hang out. Alec likes to act insufferable about it but Izzy knows he secretly enjoys the hours they spend together, playing games or watching movies as they eat their weight in takeout and enjoy a few drinks.

Magnus has been good for her brother in a variety of ways, Izzy reflects, and one of them was in the way he gently encouraged Alec to enjoy himself-- to have friends and take a night off once in a while.

There’s very little doubt that Alec puts up with their shenanigans for some recompense from his fiance, but it just amuses Izzy that Alec is growing to be a relatively well-adjusted shadowhunter, after all.

It had just taken him a few more years to get there.

Last night had been fun. Everyone-- including Jace, Simon, and Raphael-- had come over in the early evening. They’d played a few board games, getting into a rousing game of charades as the night had passed, and eventually all had settled down to watch a movie. Alec had actually picked and everyone had laughed their ass off as the Legally Blonde introduction had played on the television.

It’d been extremely late-- or early-- when everyone had went to their respective guest rooms, Raphael leaving to go back to the Dumort so he wasn’t stuck at Magnus’s all day, and it looks like Clary is the only one up right now.

Unsurprising, as most shadowhunters tended to be a little nocturnal. Patrols regularly run from dusk to dawn and as such, most of their people treat mornings as anathemas and something to tolerate. Even Alec, now the Head of the Institute with more regular working hours, hated waking up so early-- he would much rather sleep until the early afternoon and be up late into the evening.

Clary, though, has yet to acclimate, claiming that she’s more awake in the morning, feels more creative and productive as the sun starts to shine through the windows.

Jace and Simon look to still be sleeping and the two of them enjoy the quiet. Izzy likes this. She’s never had as close a friend as Clary and just being together makes her feel warm and happy.

Clary obviously feels the same, as she huddles into Izzy’s side, holding up her cup for her to take a drink.

Izzy hums. “Hot chocolate?”

Nodding, Clary affirms, “Half cocoa, half coffee. I swear by it.”

Izzy takes another sip, before handing the mug back to her.

They’re talking quietly to themselves, thinking about what to do with their off day, when they hear a muffled laugh.

They immediately go quiet and Izzy strains to listen to what’s going on, wishing in vain that her hearing rune was activated.

Isabelle is the little sister. She knows that she can be nosy but she prides herself on not being too intrusive. She likes to give Alec his personal space, knows that he needs it, but sometimes her curiosity overcomes her.

The chance to see Alec in his natural habitat is too good a chance to not take advantage. By the concentrated look on Clary’s face, she feels the same. Alec is still a mystery to her, even after years, and he never fails to make her head spin with his mix of stern Head of the Institute, badass shadowhunter attitude and the way he practically melts whenever Magnus is so much as mentioned.

The two of them watch as the door opens and Magnus walks through, clothed in a haphazardly knotted robe that hits mid-thigh.

Distantly, Izzy wonders where he bought it as Alec walks out of their bedroom behind him. He’s barely crossed the threshold when his arm snags out and wraps around Magnus’s waist, pulling him back and spinning him until they collide.

Magnus laughs. “Darling, I thought you wanted coffee?”

Alec grumbles, ducking his head until their foreheads are touching. 

“No,” he pouts. “I want you and our bed and to go back to sleep.”

Magnus wraps one hand around Alec’s shoulders as he runs the other through Alec’s bird nest of hair.

“How about coffee, then breakfast, then a nap on the couch?”

Alec makes a show of thinking about the counter offer before he sighs in acceptance. The two of them lean forward, gently kissing, and Izzy’s heart warms at the display.

It never gets old, seeing Alec comfortable with himself and his love.

She continues watching as Magnus starts shuffling backwards, Alec still holding onto him. Alec follows blindly, still kissing and Magnus heads unerring for the kitchen.

Luckily for her and Clary, the kitchen is easily viewed from their spot on the couch. They watch as Magnus heads to the coffee pot and starts measuring out the beans. Alec drapes himself over his back and she shares a look with Clary as Alec starts mouthing along Magnus’s neck. His hands go first to Magnus’s hips before he slides a hand down to his fiance’s bare thigh, moving up, sliding the robe up until they can see a hint of Magnus’s underwear.

Izzy has a second to be impressed at the peek of lace before she laughs silently.

Magnus is unphased, acts for all the world like he doesn’t even notice Alec’s shenanigans, making it obvious that this is normal for them.

The machine starts percolating and Magnus turns around, leaning against the counter and winding his arms around Alec’s neck.

Even from a distance, Izzy can see the fondess in Magnus’s eyes as he takes in her brother. Alec’s just wearing a pair of loose sweatpants, shirtless, hair rumpled and face still creased from the sheets. He still looks half asleep, and honestly Izzy would tease her brother mercilessly for looking like such a mess.

But Magnus looks at him like he’s hung all the stars in the sky, hell the whole damn solar system, and Izzy can only hope she finds a love like that someday.

As her thoughts turn inward, she jerks as Clary nudges her in the side. She looks up to see Magnus and Alec trading kisses, Magnus’s hands roaming over the large expanse of Alec’s back as they move even closer together.

When Magnus lifts a leg to wrap around Alec’s hip, though, the two of them resolve to leave as discreetly as possible. Isabelle does _not_ need to see her brother in such an intimate way, thank you very much.

Before they can shuffle to the edge of the couch, however, Alec pulls back, nuzzling against Magnus’s neck before reaching behind him towards the coffee machine.

He picks up the now-full mug and Magnus stares at him, mock affronted.

“You were waiting for your coffee this whole time, weren’t you? I was just a way to pass the three minutes it takes to make your precious cappuccino. I feel so _used_ , Alexander.”

Alec takes a sip of his coffee, hiding his grin, before replying. “You know I need my caffeine, love,” he says, simply.

Magnus huffs before turning back to the machine, placing another mug under it to start his own drink.

As they wait for that cup to fill, Alec goes to Magnus’s side and leans against the counter next to him. He reaches out an arm and plays with Magnus’s hair absentmindedly. “What do you want for breakfast, babe?”

Magnus hums, leaning into the touch. “We could ask our guests what they want, but I think I want waffles. With a lot of syrup.”

“Waffles sound good,” Alec agrees. “Do you think anyone’s up yet?”

Magnus takes his mug as it finishes filling, sighing as he takes his first sip. “We didn’t go to bed until almost dawn. I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone was still sleeping off our night of revelry.”

Chuckling, Alec adds, “And you know they love the guest rooms.”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus says, “I don’t know why you don’t just buy nicer mattresses for them, darling. Then they wouldn’t be such lay-abouts when they spend the night here.”

Alec shrugs, merely offering, “It builds character.”

Magnus scoffs. “Do you remember the first time you slept in our bed? You let out such a deep moan that I was convinced you came on the spot. Just from a bed that didn’t feel like a torture rack. Builds character, my ass. More like builds long-lasting and irreversible spine damage.”

It’s Alec’s turn to roll his eyes, though he remains silent.

Izzy secretly agrees with Magnus on the mattress issue-- and she sees that Clary does too, based on her vehement nod-- but she can’t deny a certain ambivalence. It’s the shadowhunter way, after all, and they were soldiers-- they shouldn’t let a bed lacking quality to phase them.

Alec heads over to the cupboards and pulls out a waffle iron. He looks back over his shoulder at Magnus, “How many babe?”

“I’m feeling particularly ravenous after this morning, love, so better make it two.”

Alec abandons the iron for a minute to walk back over to Magnus, bringing him close. He grins. “We did work up an appetite, didn’t we, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?”

Magnus laughs breathlessly. “We aren’t getting married until next month, Alexander. Technically, I’m still Mr. Bane until the seventeenth.”

Alec’s shaking his head before Magnus even finishes. “No,” he says softly. “You’ve been Mr. Lightwood-Bane since the moment you accepted my ring and I refuse to wait until our wedding to start calling you what you’ve already been in my head for so long.”

Magnus’s eyes go soft as he leans into Alec, kissing him on his cheek, nose, forehead, and finally his mouth, before pulling back with a contented sigh. “Well, then, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” he says, “I suppose there really is no reason to wait when I plan to carry this name for the rest of my life.”

“You’re mine, Magnus, but I’m I’m yours, too. Totally, for an eternity. I can’t wait to call you my husband,” Alec says, voice ending on a gasp as Magnus kisses him fiercely.

“Oh, darling, you have no idea.”

The two of them kiss for a long moment, swaying side to side before they gently pull back, just gazing into each other’s eyes.

Izzy’s eyes sting and from her peripheral, she sees Clary swipe at her own hastily.

Alec, the giant softie, just _says_ things like that like he’s not the biggest romantic to walk the planet, like it’s normal to wear hearts on sleeves. She’s seen him do it a dozen times and it never fails to make her emotional.

There was a time she thought she’d lost him. She had given up on him ever taking his life by the reigns and living for himself. She’d thought that he’d finally turned to stone, lost and bitter and uncaring.

It’s times like these that she’s eternally grateful for Magnus. Alec is living his best life. He’s happy and in love and Magnus gets it all. He gets Alec’s sappiness and emotions and joy.

Isabelle knows that Alec is the safe harbor for Magnus, too. They’re two peas in a pod, a united front against the world. They’re powerful and influential and have the capacity for great anger and vengeance and cruelty.

But never against each other. 

It’s rare to see the two of them with their walls completely down. Most of the downworld treats Alec with grudging respect but there’s always wariness just under the surface. Shadowhunters, for their part, are still incredibly resistant to the idea of the Lightwood golden boy devoting his life-- his immortality-- to a warlock.

Even Izzy doesn’t know the full extent of their love-- it’s all encompassing and she feels blinded just seeing it from the edges right now.

Her thoughts break off as Alec takes a step towards the living room.

Clary looks at her with wide eyes but Izzy doesn’t know what to do. She definitely doesn’t want Alec to know that she’s just had a front row seat to the Malec show in all it’s glory but there’s definitely not enough time for a mad dash to her guest room.

Alec looks back at Magnus as he takes another step towards them. “I’m gonna go check in on everyone and see if there are any breakfast requests.”

Magnus just hums, focused on his coffee and then Alec is facing the living room taking one, two, three steps before he comes to a sudden halt.

Izzy can only imagine what he sees. His sister and his unwitting friend staring at him with panicked eyes, seeing too much.

“Uh,” he says, before breaking off, obviously unsure what to say.

Suddenly galvanized, Isabelle jumps up, grabbing Clary’s arm and pulling her to her feet, as well. Their coffee sloshes dangerously close to the rim but thankfully doesn’t spill as Izzy makes a retreat.

“You don’t see me,” she calls out over her shoulder, almost out of the living room.

“Or me,” Clary tacks on, hot on Isabelle’s heels.

They don’t give Alec a chance to respond as they leave the room and go straight to Izzy’s.

Izzy closes the door with a thud and falls back against it as Clary heads over to her bed and falls onto it, careful with her cup.

She turns her face to meet Izzy’s eyes and then they’re both laughing breathlessly.

“Did you see his face,” Clary asks, getting words out between chuckles.

“Of course I did! He looked so panicked, like a deer in the headlights.”

She joins Clary on the bed and the two of them lay next to each other as they calm down.

“It’s sweet, though,” Clary says after awhile.

“Yeah,” Izzy agrees softly. “True love and all that garbage.”

Clary turns to look at Isabelle. “Garbage? You don’t believe in it?”

Izzy shrugs, awkward since she’s laying down. “For Alec and Magnus? Absolutely. It’s for myself that I’m a little bit of a skeptic.”

Clary reaches over and grabs Isabelle’s hand, bringing it up and placing a kiss on the back of it.

“Somehow, I think you’ll be okay, Iz.”

Isabelle’s quiet as she thinks.

She can only hope everything works out as well for her as it did for Alec.

Somehow, with Clary next to her, she thinks it will.

The two of them fall asleep, windows open, and let the breeze wash over them. Izzy makes sure to text Simon and Jace to let them know not to leave their room and when they all leave in the early afternoon, it’s to see Alec and Magnus on the couch, sleeping peacefully and huddled together.

If Izzy takes a picture for the wedding video she’s putting together, then no one needs to know until next month, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
